NOYPI
NOYPI Noypi is a guild on the Rosal server. The first Filipino high level guild to be formed on Rosal. In the course of its history, it has become the most powerful Filipino guild not only in Rosal but in all of Dofus. Noypi is a dream guild. Several Filipino players in Rosal have attempted to make their own versions of the Ultimate Filipino Guild, but none of them have lasted long enough to be called as such. It's continuous growth is a sign of more great things to come. Noypi has been consistent with its goals: * to bind all Filipino players together in Rosal, * to share the Filipino culture to those who are willing to embrace it and * to have fun e.g each others butts, call each other names, hunt down enemy guilds The guild continues to exist because of the members willingness to preserve and protect the guild from collapsing. All of the members are willing to to help each other. It is because of this willingness to help, that the guild remains strong. Noypi values the honesty, respect towards fellow members and loyalty of each member. This is why, like a family, the guild is hella tight. If not for the dedication and support of each member, Noypi would cease to exist. Pioneers can invite close non-filipino friend. They must be p2p and above level 100 ---- The Name Noypi (plural Noypis) --- (slang) A Filipino; a person who is Filipino in ethnicity. Etymology : Reversed form of the Tagalog word Pinoy also meaning Filipino. The Logo During the creation of the guild, the pioneers decided to make the logo look similar to the Filipino flag. Hence, the Blue background and the Sun motif. The Logo was made by Lydiaslechonpinas, the first Leader of Noypi. Membership Player levels ranges from level 70 to 200 (average is around 147, and constantly changing). Minimum level for new invites is 70. They must be active P2P players. Filipino members can only invite non-Filipino players if they are level 100+ and are close friends or are husbands and wives. Majority of its members are Filipino. That means members are Filipino by blood, but are also living in different parts of the world. The guild is also international because it now welcomes non-Filipino members as mentioned above. Guild chat is in Tagalog language and also English. ---- ﻿Professions Majority of the members have their own profession. They do not only spend their Dofus lives killing monsters for experience points. Many of the members have reached level 100 in their professions, while some are still in progress. p = in progress Alchemist: *nyxlayen (78, p) *arthrus (100) Baker: *pusang-gala (100) *glusa-hero (100) *kyranic (100) Butcher: *taong-kahoy (62, p) *muddkiller (60, p) Daggersmith: *lady-banana (81, p) *dagul (100) Daggermagus: *lady-banana (100) Farmer: *pusang-gala (100) *prettynice (36, p) *dahon (18, p) *glusa-hero (100) *sinitrelin (22, p) *kyranic (80, p) Fisher: *zatan-azz (73, p) *lady-banana (85, p) *furtherseemsforever (86, p) *iboco (20, p) *airs (61, p) Fishermonger: *zatan-azz (32, p) *lady-banana (100) Hammersmith: *airs (98, p) Hammersmith magus: *airs (100) Handyman: *nyxs-angel (100) *prettynice (7, p) Hunter: *taong-kahoy (65, p) *muddkiller (62) Lumberjack: *taong-kahoy (50, p) *deathmessenger (35, p) *jethryl (60, p) *dagul (100) *glusa-hero (50, p) *sinitrelin (30, p) Jeweler: *nyxs-angel (69, p) *deathmessenger (41, p) *jethryl (81, p) *taguro (98, p) *muddkiller (75, p) Jewelmagus: *nyxs-angel (100) *jethryl (61, p) *muddkiller (100) Miner: *deathmessenger (72, p) *jethryl (39, p) *dagul (100) Shoemaker: *nyxs-angel (99, p) *taguro (100) Shoemagus: *nyxs-angel (100) Tailor: *nyxalyen (79, p) *pusang-gala (49, p) *taguro (94, p) Tailormagus: *nyxalyen (100) ---- House and Paddock Houses ''': * Gigantic Smith House, owned by tikols, -30,-53 *Middle-sized Carver House, owned by natzvvii, -30,-60 '''Poddocks: ...are at: *Sidmonte moor, -21,17 *Asturb meadows, 10,-20 ---- Ranks and Rights Leaders The Leader is . *He has the right to Manage boosts, Manage rights of all members, Ban members they are not an asset to the guild, Manage guildmates' XP distribution, Manage the ranks and all other rights. There are 3 Second in Commands, including *They have the same rights as of the leader . Members A minimum of 5% xp is to be donated by all members with the exception of lvl 199's that are trying to hit level 200. *A members rank depends on the members donation of XP to the guild, activeness and''' length of stay''' in guild. *A member gains rights according to his rank. A newly recruited member will be on trial and given the right to distribute his or her xp. Once a member has given 20,000XP to the guild they are promoted to Apprenticeship status and is given the right to *'use the paddock' Alts of members below level 100 are given the rank of Servant and alts above level 100 are given the rank of Reservist. A member who has been inactive for 1 month will be ranked Deserter. If a new members is to be invited in the guild and the guild capacity is at max, a member who has been inactive for 2 months will automatically be banned from the guild. ---- Perceptors Noypi has 12 perceptors. A member can place one perceptor each time, but can place an extra one if perc usage is not full. If someone else wants to use a perc and there are 12 in use, a second perc(which will be selected randomly) will be collected and drops will be given to the owner. This is to ensure equal opportunity for each member to utilize a perceptor. Perceptors are collected by the owner. In certain cases, like, if perc is full or is under repeated attacks, it can be collected by any officer or any trusted guild member and the drops will be given to the rightful owner. Please also share the areas for putting percs. As we all know we are only allowed to place one perc in each location. Ask other members politely if you need to use a certain location for drops or for whatever purpose it may be. WARNING: Abuse of perc usage will be penalized by taking out placing and collecting rights for 1 week. Penalty will gradually increase if offense is done over and over again. This applies to all members regardless of rank in guild. This includes: *using a piloted chars' perc *putting more than 2 percs *refusing to share locations for placing percs Members will be notified about offense. If repeated, the excess perc will be collected with or without notice. The drops will be destroyed. Alliances Noypi is not an aggressive guild. Although, members may sometimes attack perceptors with whom the guild has neutral relations with. Once a perceptor is attacked by a non-friendly guild, defenders report the incident to its Leaders. A truce or an alliance is formulated between guilds to prevent further attacks. Guilds that refuse an alliance, after a conflict between guilds, are put in the Enemy list '''below . Members are free to '''hunt down perceptors of any enemy guild, until such a truce or an alliance is agreed upon by the Leaders. Enemy Guilds *Babylon *Ex-Yugoslavia *Heritage *Horse and Lemon * Illuminati *Kiss my Astrub *Lithuania *Nocny Patrol *Nar'Zhul NerUb *Old School Anarchy *Polish Heroes *Polish Dragons *Rzeczpospolita Polska *Spiral of Time *Swass *Touch my Funk *less than three *Trash and Scattered *Valheru *Chloroform Pajamas Ally Guilds *Blitzkrieg *Chaotic Reign *Earth *The Elkamysts *Emanon *Fire Nation- King-shinobu * Flower Power *Heaven Knights- Shelor * Italia *Mist- King-feka *My Kung Fu is Better *Night Rage *Stairway to Heaven *Stabbity Death *Super Friends *Supremacia-Br *The Old Guard *The Spirits Within *OOh Rah- Iambad *Neighbourhood Watch *Knights-Templar- Hadeeismail *Australia-Maxnellie Members who attacks ally guilds will be reprimanded and warned. EVENTS: There will be guild runs every Saturdays and Sundays. The group/s and run/s will be decided during the weekdays or as it may come. The run/s will depend upon the group/s choice and availability. Everyones cooperation is very much appreciated. :) ---- Contact If you are interested in joining Noypi, please contact Arthrus, Tol, Mudkiller, Nyxalyen, Taong-Kahoy, Dos-be, or any of the guilds members. Have a nice day :) Nicscey143 23:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '' Guild pix: '' ﻿'' ''﻿ ﻿ ----